Delirious
by Emily Raawr
Summary: Qué haces cuando una persona es diferente contigo y distinta con las demás? Cómo saber cual es el verdadero cuando esa persona prefiere tenerte a ti solito en una burbujita y crea un mundo donde solo existen él y tú?
1. Pesadilla

**Delirious**

Y ahí estaba yo sentada en el sofá semi-fingiendo ver la tele mientras a ratos desviaba mi mirada hacia la puerta principal, por no decir que no pestañeaba por miedo a que se abriera sin que yo prestara la más mínima atención , eran ya cerca de las 10 de la noche y me empezaba a dar sueño por las desveladas anteriores y es que siempre tenía la mala suerte de quedarme dormida justo unos segundos antes de que él llegara y cuando despertaba me hallaba en mi cama sola impregnada de su aroma, ''él es un idiota''—pensaba mientras observaba la cama vacía con una nota de él, una más que se anexaría al montón de notas que tengo de él, pero esta vez no pasaría, yo resistiría todo lo que pudiese hasta caer desmayada por esperarle además cuando lleno mi mente de reflexiones suelo hacerme ideas tontas y tener crisis existenciales, lo cual le molestaba de una manera tremenda a él.

Afff… tampoco es que lo fuera a linchar por cosas así verdad? – dije en voz alta para mi misma.

Y así con su álbum de notas entre los brazos me recosté sobre el sofá mientras mi mente divaga, en la tele estaban pasando una tontería sobre la vida actual, la sociedad y ese montón de cosas que no me cruzan por la cabeza jamás…

Qué se sentirá vivir? – pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos y comenzaba a imaginar un mundo fuera de mi vida cotidiana, ¡tonterías! – pensé – yo no soy capaz de vivir sin él, sin Zero, por eso estaba ahí acostada, gracias a él seguía respirando y para él es que yo vivía, después de todo yo podía salir cuando quisiese pero preferí quedarme en casa esperándole por siempre, bueno tampoco es que sean así las cosas, soy libre sólo que estoy tan acostumbrada a estar con él que todo lo demás se pierde en mis recuerdos.

Zero – Pronuncié mientras me acostaba de lado en el sofá y dejaba caer mi álbum a los suelos.

Yuuki, eres una tonta – dijo el peliplateado que ahora se encontraba sentado frente a mí sosteniendo el álbum.

El tonto eres tú por no llegar a tiempo de nuevo – dije con los ojos entre abiertos tratando de apreciar la belleza de sus ojos violetozos.

Quizá, pero es que vale la pena a veces el no llegar a tiempo solo para ver tu hermosa cara adormilada Yuuki.

Ves porque es bueno que siempre espere por ti? - cerré los ojos y esbocé sonrisa al decir eso.

Sabes que a mí no me gusta que te esfuerces tanto por mí

Si estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías – concluí y sentí como Zero me cargaba como a una niña pequeña para llevarme a mi cama.

No quiero dormir – pensé mientras caía rendida en la cama – por favor Zero no me dejes dormir – pronuncié como pude.

Debes hacerlo – dijo

No quiero – Abrí los ojos y al ubicarlo con la mirada me pare de la cama para aferrarme a él como si no hubiera un mañana.

Serás tonta, ocupas dormir! – Dijo él en tono molesto separándose de mí.

Zero… - Fue lo último que logre pronunciar y al instante caí al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo logre sentir como Zero contuvo mi caída.

Ves porque te dije que necesitas dormir – pronuncio mientras me trataba de sostener con una mano y con la otra tapaba su boca. – Yuuki.

Logre apreciar que sus ojos se inundaban en rojo.

Hambre… Tienes hambre – Reaccione de inmediato y me sentéll frente a él con los ojos como plato.

Yuuki – se paró el vampiro a duras penas dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¡espera! – grite

Zero desvio mi grito hacia la nada y simplemente salió de la habitación.

Muérdeme – pensé – muérdeme – pronuncie lo más fuerte que pude.

Salí de la habitación y corrí hasta toparme con él.

¡Muérdeme! – insistí – ¡Zero muérdeme!

No – respondió él – Tu jamás me has… - Zero cayó de rodillas al suelo

Zero por favor muérdeme – dije acercándome – por favor – le suplique y comenzaron a caer lagrimas de mis ojos una tras otra.

Me mordí el labio haciéndolo sangrar para incitarlo aún más a beber mi sangre y despertando mi sed propia.

Yuuki – me miro y limpio mi labio con su mano – hace mucho que me dejo de interesar tu sangre – concluyo.


	2. Bang Bang!

Aww pues la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo comentarios, por eso es que me evito esta parte en mis escritos, pero ya que todos ponen comments aquí dejo el mio (:

No habia posteado este cap, y ya lo tenia ahí escrito en mi libreta o3o en fin.

btw, ya saben que Vampire Knight no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes de esta genial serie para crear esta historia.

* * *

**Delirious**

Cuando escuché eso justo en mi cabeza comenzaron a deambular mil ideas acerca de lo dicho y solo sentía mis lagrimas caer mientras veía como Zero salía de la casa rápidamente, ''de nuestra casa''.

Idiota, idiota, idiota – grite mientras lloraba – ¡idiota! – me metí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con doble seguro y cerrando así también la ventana de mi habitación y la del baño que estaba en mi cuarto también.

Yo solo lo quería a él para vivir y ahora todas mis ilusiones se habían hecho pedazos por culpa de él.

Me deje caer al suelo sedienta de sangre y sin ánimo alguno. En ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, más que de verle, ver a Zero aunque me haya dejado totalmente destrozada.

Tantos recuerdos llegaron a mis memorias en ese pequeño instante, pero claramente recuerdo uno de los más importantes.

Es que aunque yo este con Kaname esperare por ti porque yo estoy segura que te perteneceré siempre Zero – dije aquella vez muy segura de mi misma

Pertenecerme? Cómo es eso? –preguntó él curioso.

Esperare todo el tiempo que deba pasar para estar contigo y si algún día me quieres abandonar como aquella vez seguiré esperando a que vuelvas a aparecer por que eres todo lo que me importa – le explique cuidadosamente pensando cada palabra dos veces antes de decirla

Suena como si me amarás – y entonces Zero puso cara de desconcertado

Recuerdo muy bien que en ese momento yo no tuve valor para responderle y solamente la regale una leve sonrisa seguida de un quizá, pero él me conoce tan bien que el tema no acabó ahí, él sabía perfectamente que con mi sonrisa trataba de evadir el tema, no porque no me gustara sino por miedo a lo que él pensara, él sabía esto y más, a lo largo de nuestro tiempo de conocernos Zero había encontrado la manera de comprenderme, él era el único que lograba entenderme perfectamente al punto de saber que pensaba y que sentía o incluso que iba a decir pero había algo que Zero aún no lograba descifrar, mis verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Yuuki me amas? – Zero se acerco a mí lo más que pudo, tomo mi mentón y junto su frente con la mía

Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz aunque yo no pueda hacerte feliz – respondí nostálgicamente

Eso no responde mi pregunta

Mucho… - bajé la mirada y sin querer me puse más roja que un tomate

Me amas mucho?

Sí – dije y subí la cabeza para poder ver su expresión

pero...enserio?...o solo es de esos momentos caprichosos que tienes?

Sí enserio, no creo que sea uno de esos momentos caprichosos que tengo~

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida – Pensé y jale la cobija que cubría mi cama para envolverme en ella por completo

Luego de un rato de llorar mi cuerpo no resistió y caí dormida al instante.

Yuuki – escuché al otro lado de la puerta – por favor ábreme Yuuki, soy yo. – mencionaron mientras tocaban y trataban de abrir la puerta.

Abrí los ojos y logré vislumbrar un poco de luz, ya era de día pero no era temprano, 4:36 pm marcaba mi reloj de mesa, había dormido tanto?

Por favor ábreme – insistía la voz.

Lo siento Yori pero me es imposible abrirte – dije pensando en su propia seguridad. – te garantizo que estaré bien si a cambio me dices cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.

Dos días – respondió otra voz. – por favor Yori retirate.

Claro director – Dijo Yori y se fue.

Yuuki por favor intenta estar bien – me suplico el director. – si Kaname se llega a enterar desatara una sanguinaria guerra en contra de quien te lo haya causado. – Concluyó Kaien y se fue.

La simple idea de imaginarme a Zero siendo torturado por Kaname me daba pavor pero quizá eso era lo que necesitaba pasar para aceptar que mi futuro no era con Zero.

Dos días – pronuncié. – mi sed no ah sido saciada desde lo de Zero, sino llevara en mis venas sangre pura seguramente ya habría perdido el control de mi cuerpo, al final el destino del que tanto me quejo sirve de algo. – pensé y me toque los labios tan sensitivos que tenia a falta de sangre.

Al final no me atreví a salir y me quede toda la tarde tirada en el suelo, hundida en pensamientos, eran ya las 11 pm y no me había siquiera movido un poco cuando de pronto escuche que alguien se había recargado en la puerta.

Yuuki no sé qué te haya pasado, si no eh entrado es porque respeto tus decisiones pero me preocupas bastante, hice algo mal quizá, prometí protegerte porque eres como mi hermana pequeña y no tienes idea de cómo te adoro pero al parecer en vez de ayudar solo te perjudico. – dijo Zero.

Zero estaba ahí, hablándome, simplemente no lo podía creer pero yo era tan miedosa que no respondí y solo me senté recargándome en la puerta intentando sentirlo o más bien imaginando que él me quería y estaba ahí para mí solamente.

Yuuki por favor respóndeme, no sé si estés dormida o algo pero quiero escucharte.

Ze… - susurré y al momento cruzo por mi mente todo el palabrerío que me había dicho anteriormente, ''Yuuki tu sangre ya no me interesa'' o algo así, bah yo no estoy para cumplirle sus caprichos ahora.

Cerré los ojos y me quede escuchando como Zero me rogaba que abriera la puerta o al menos respondiera a su llamado.

Eres un tonto Zero – pensé y entonces se escucho algo en la ventana. – Quién anda ahí? – pregunte volteando hacia la ventana.

Princesa Kuran – pronunció Aidou detrás de mí.

* * *

Es todo por ahora (:

Gracias a quien me lee! Q_Q de verdad no creo que sea una gran historia pero de verdad necesitaba escribirla.


End file.
